


Benched

by dnyevrything



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, work policy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: Holt looks out for his squad
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Benched

“You’re benching me?” 

There’s outrage in Jake’s voice, but a more confusion. He hadn’t messed up (Rosa had his back during that perp chase last week), none of his plans had gone awry (Charles had been shouting support at every turn), he had even been on top of his paper work (thanks to Sarge). 

“Are you mad at me for something?” he demands.

Did Holt find out who ordered that festive card for his birthday? The sentiments had ended on a preposition. 

“I’m not doing this to punish you,” Holt says levelly. “I’m doing it as a favor.” 

“What, did the other precincts complain about my arrest stats that they asked you to bench me? It was the 11th wasn’t it? They’re jealous!” 

“A favor for Amy,” Holt pointed out. 

And that brings Jake back down from his spiral. Amy, who’s stuck at him on maternity leave and can’t leave the apartment and worries about Jake even just going to the store.

“Oh,” Jake says, touched. “Thanks. Not a problem.”


End file.
